


Lyrium Blue Dawn

by Galtori



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Lyrium Addiction, Lyrium Withdrawal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 05:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galtori/pseuds/Galtori
Summary: The Inquisitor becomes a Templar, and after long discussions, Cullen decides to recommit himself to the Templar order.





	Lyrium Blue Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Very short, very old fic that got minor tweaks as I brought it from Tumblr to AO3. Part of me migrating my works. I do recommend listening to the following link as music for this fic: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dqt8Z1k0oWQ  
> On a personal note, this kind of fic is not at all what I would want for Cullen, but I was fascinated and thus wrote it out. It absolutely breaks my heart for him.

The first sip was the best. They always took the first sip together at dawn. She insisted, and he was all but powerless to deny her. Things were as they should be. Besides, rising at dawn just meant that Cullen had a small amount of time to kiss and to savor his love before he was off to train. There were times where she joined him in his training. He always managed to train some before he was dragged up to his office, her eyes glimmering with mischief and her dose of lyrium still coursing in her own veins.

The lyrium gave him a sharpening of his wits, his timing, enough that his best training, both of others and himself, was shortly after his morning dose of lyrium. His body thrived on it. Things made more sense. Patterns he might have missed rose clearly out of what would have been the dimness of pain.

He even slept better. The frequency of his nightmares diminished, and the strength dropped off almost completely. He no longer woke in a sweat. The depiction of damaged bodies became less severe, the demons almost comically disproportionate. And now there was always his Inquisitor to wake with. A sight that was pleasant on the eyes, and a scent that Cullen found irresistible.

There was a point in time, quite early on, where Cullen wanted to resist her ideas. Of sleeping together where all would know their relationship, of taking the lyrium once more. But her ideas simply made sense. They were logical. And they finally soothed the everyday aches, the nightly terrors, the shortened temper.

He was a master tactician, and one of their best soldiers to boot. The Inquisitor was even considering taking him out into the field. And Cullen wanted it. At this point, Cassandra could barely keep up with him in a sparring match without resorting to her Seeker abilities. Even Bull knew to be wary in a match. Besides, a few of their members had left Skyhold. She could use a bolstering force in her inner circle. And he was more than willing to fill that gap. Not to mention that fact that he enjoyed witnessing her progress in Templar training. The Venatori often sought them out, but they were quick to fall to her blade.

There were times where he would pass the Chantry and feel a pang of remorse. Of regret that his personal mission was put on hold. That he had not been able to endure. She had found him on one of those days of terrible doubt. And she reminded him of what mattered most. Of why he went back to the lyrium. He would focus on his mission. On the Inquisition’s mission. He could repent later. Once they were all safe. Once he no longer needed the beautiful blue vial.


End file.
